


Thoughts on Toons

by BrownieFox



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Just some musing on what a world of Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Bendy and the Ink Machine may be like.





	Thoughts on Toons

There’s a big difference between animators and Animators.

‘animators’ were undoubtedly skilled people, capable for making a picture on paper appear to have life, to move around, even when it is simply multiple drawings spliced together fast enough to give the illusion of movement. But Animators, they were something else altogether.

Give them ink, pen, and passion, and these people didn’t just produce art, they produced life. Beings that shouldn’t exist, that defied the laws of physics.

Beings known simply as Toons.

Toons had been around as long as animation had been around - or at least, that was when they were documented. There was speculation of perhaps Animators before animation keeping their creations hidden away for fear of what the world would think of them. Some even considered the ancient civilizations. Egyptian gods didn’t exist - unless they had not been gods at all.

Whatever they may’ve been viewed as eons ago, in the current world they were second-class citizens, looked down upon by the rest of society. Some reasoned that it was even a good thing, as it hurt Animators to see their creations and the creations of others treated so badly and thus dissuaded them from creating more than the company needed.

While civilians may worry about such a thing, there was no real reason to be. Despite what others may think, Animators didn’t just make toons on a whim when they were bored. So much thought and love went into each toon, even a minor background character. Few enough Animators existed that, for any animation company that wanted to go anywhere, they were sought after with high salaries dangled before their faces. Most just went wherever offered, whatever place let them work the abilities that the power that be, others were a bit more picky about what place they let use their toons. 

Of course, people wanted to study Animators, but with them usually well-known enough that them going missing would cause too many questions, the government had to ask, and very few subjected themselves to experiments. Even then, tests came back with nothing. There didn’t seem to be any difference between a normal human and an Animator.

Some toons didn’t care to recognize anyone as a creator or parent, but those who did had a few options open to them. There was the owner of their respective studio, and it wasn’t rare for them to consider all the toons in their studio ‘theirs’. The concept artist was often the one given credit, and when it came to big companies they were usually the one a toon would turn to as a parental figure. But for those lucky few, those toons that came from smaller companies lucky to have one or two Animators, where concept artist and Animator were one in the same, there was little question to who to turn to as their creator.


End file.
